Matt's Big Adventure
by Bexi Mikaelson
Summary: Matt's life is taking a turn for the worst. That is until one strange person turns up in Mystic falls. One person that will change his life forever!
1. The Meeting

It was a standard day in Mystic Falls. Elena was moping about both of the incredibly hot Salvatore brothers who were dying to date her, Jeremy was getting into stoner mode, Bonnie was getting into her witchy voo doo zone and then there was Matt. Poor human-weakling Matt.

All he could do was take another sip of his Dr. Pepper and contemplate. _How can I still have no girlfriend? Am I so unlovable?_ Matt was in a funk. A deep pit of his own lonely despair. Who could blame him though? With everyone having more important vampire problems to deal with all he do was sit and wait for someone to come to him. After all it's not like he was a vampire. He was still human. Even Jeremy was a hunter. No one gave a damn about him anymore.

_What did I do to deserve this?_ He continued to think.

I bet your thinking _Why Matt? He's the least interesting one out of the lot of them!_

If you are then prepare to…umm well. Never mind just read on.

Just as he was about to cry about his problems to yet another customer at the Mystic Grill, a very odd looking guy walked in. He was dressed in a tweed suit with a red bow tie.

_Not another Brit in town! _Matt thought to himself. Then again this was another person to mope to that didn't know him yet!

The strange man immediately sat down right in front of Matt at the bar and stared up at him intently.

"Can I help you?" Matt asked in a curious tone.

"Oh, yes! Um…I'll just take some water please." He replied.

"Um..okay." Matt was Bewildered to why he would ask for water. The man was in a _bar _afterall. But still he didn't argue he just poured him some water and was done with it.

"You're new in town aren't you?" Matt inquired.

"Yes, but enough with the pleasantries! You are Matt Donovan are you not?"

"Um yes. How do you know me?"

"Oh yes hello. I'm the Doctor!"

ᎦᎦᎦᎦ

Not a second later Matt was being pulled out of the back door into what he could only understand to be a big blue box.

_I know I wanted something interesting to happen to me, but this isn't what I had in mind! _Matt thought.

"I'm sorry dude, but I have to get back to work."

"No just one moment" the doctor replied as he pushed Matt inside.

Matt was astounded. This box must have been much bigger than he had imagined. How could he have not noticed how big it was?

"Woah!"

"Oh yes yes! I know bigger on the inside than the outside! I've heard it all before!"

"Really?"

"Never mind just listen! We need to go and stop Klaus from making the worst decision he's ever made!"

"Which is?"

"I can't tell you right now! But before we can do anything we need to pick someone up! We can simply not do this without her."

"_Her?"_

_Finally things were starting to look up. _Matt thought.

"Okay let's go!" Matt practically lit up.

Not a moment later the Doctor ran over to the control panel, of what matt read a sign and realised was the Tardis, and after pushing a few buttons they were up and flying. It only took about 10 minutes until they landed again. They opened the doors and a beautiful girl walked into the tardis.

"Well, about time you showed up! I've been waiting for ages!" She shouted at the strange man.

"Well there's no need to shout! I just had to pick something up."

"What? I can't see anyth-" She cut off as soon as she saw Matt standing there looking astonished. "Who is this?"

"Matt this is Rebecca. Rebecca this is Matt"

Rebecca walked over to Matt and looked him up and down. Matt just stood there…awkwardly wondering if he should do the same. He decided that he should probably not.

"Nice to meet you Matt." She shook his hand.

Matt could only smile. He was too busy wondering how such a strange man could know such a hot girl!

She had long brown hair and eyes that were so brown that you could stare into them forever. She was wearing a black leather jacket, a red t-shirt and jeans. She seemed awfully familiar, but Matt decided to ignore it. What he needed to focus on was getting this girl to like him.


	2. The Plan

Matt had been staring at the girl for a long time until she broke the awkward silence.

"So Matt what's your life like?" She enquired.

"Well, y'know not too good. My sister's dead, my mum is never home and I have a terrible job…"

"Oh."

"But it's not all bad"

"Oh, really?"

"Well yeah…I met you."

It was hard to make out, but Matt almost thought he saw her blush. He may still have a chance yet.

"Enough of that you two!", The strange doctor man called from the other side of the tardis. "Matt I think it's time we told you what was going on."

"That would be nice."

"Well we're on a mission to destroy one particular person in mystic falls! One person that will change your world forever!"

"Woah! Who is it?!"

"That's the thing," Rebecca added, "we're not so sure. That's why you're here. You know Mystic Falls better than anyone. All you do is sit and watch so you're the best person for the job!"

"Oh… that's it."

Rebecca put her hand on his shoulder. "Matt we need you to do this. Are you in?"

"Fine. On one condition…"

"What?"

"You have to come with me…you know as back-up."

"Okay…"

ᎦᎦᎦ

It had been an hour since they had arrived back at the grill. Matt was watching everyone that walked through the door. No one new had come to Mystic Falls in months. What were the chances th- Maybe he'd spoke too soon because it wasn't another minute when a man walked through the door.

He was quite tall. About 6" 2 at the least. He had golden brown hair, green eyes and walked in a way that made him seem to own everything in that room. Just then Matt had a light bulb moment. _That guy looks pretty confident maybe I should ask- _Bu then Matt realised. He was new; he was probably the guy that they were looking for! He had to play it cool, but all he did was sweat and deeply breathing that soon turned into a small hyperventilation.

Just then he saw Rebecca walk in. She'd changed clothes into a short black mini dress. He wasn't sure why she had wanted to go shopping, but she had insisted and Matt thought, _This is normal, she's a girl for Pete's sake! _

Anyway she walked up to the new guy just as he had arrived at the bar. She gave Matt a look. He wasn't sure what it meant, but he decided not to interfere with whatever she was planning. Rebecca started to talk to the man at the bar and after about a couple of minutes they seemed to be in deep conversation with the occasional laugh at jokes or comments that he happened to add. Matt looked over and suddenly became extremely jealous of this man. He decided to go over and do something about this guy stepping in on his woman (well not really his, but will you try and tell that to him?).

"So can I help you two at all?" he asked.

"Oh no we're fine thank you" Rebecca replied in a stern tone.

"Well actually I could go for a drink. What do you want, love?" the man answered, in a British accent that girls always seemed to go for.

"Oh I guess I'll just get a pepsi then."

"Brilliant. I'll have one of those as well then."

"That's all", Rebecca said as she waved Matt to go.

It must have been no more than half an hour when the man left. That's when he saw Rebecca walking over to him very angrily. He tried to get away, but it was not to be his fate.

"What was that?" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Matt said trying to avoid it.

"You know what. You tried to deliberately ruined my plan!"

"Pssshht, no."

She raised one eyebrow at him, whilst her eyes looked like she could peer into your very soul.

"Okay I was just checking in to see if you were okay."

"Well I'm a big girl! I can take care of myself."

Matt was perplexed. _I thought girls wanted to be taken care of_. He was sure that it would have won her over.

"But luckily for you," she continued "I got us invitations to Klaus' Ball that he's having. It is very top secret and only the exclusive people get selected, and luckily that includes you and me."

"What? I'm going?" Matt asked, looking rather worried.

"Well sorry, but I kind of need you there. Eyes and ears, but I'm gonna have to stay with you the whole time."

Matt looked chuffed. "Can't stay away from can you?" He answered.

"Don't look at me like that. No it's because the place will be filled with vampires."


End file.
